Anywhere But There
by mrs-commodore
Summary: Neil's looking for Andrea, she maybe in the fire - she maybe somewhere else.
1. Stress and Worry

Anywhere But There

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

High blood pressure, stress, worry and of course panic. Neil Manson was feeling everything any person in his position would, as he stormed though the hospital carpark towards St Hugh's A+E entrance. He had recently found out that Andrea may be in the crumbled building, and that Smithy was the only person who knows where she might be. He turned the corner, into the room, home for all the cubicles and trolleys. He found Smithy in the first cubicle he looked into.

He was in a bad way, Neil wasn't sure whether to disturb him, but he needed to Know where Andrea is. "Smithy?" Dale winced, Neil continued "Are you up to a couple of questions?"

High blood pressure, stress, worry and of course panic. Neil Manson was feeling everything any person would, as he strode over to the side of the burnt out station, calling Phil as he made his way to Gina Gold. After explaining, with the help of Phil that Andrea my still be in the station, Neil felt sick. Especially when he saw Bruce Malcolm heading their way. Gina ordered a officer near the editor, to get rid of him, but Bruce wanted to talk to someone - Neil.

"I have a message for you - from Andrea…" Bruce was about to continue but the sight of Neil walking over to him like a bull seeing red made him stop. Bruce repeated himself, as Neil grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him away, Gabriel, Phil and Gina watched from a distance. Only Phil knew why Neil had a message from Andrea, the other two where left to come to their own conclusions.

"Where is she?" Bruce was taken back by Neil's lack of conversation.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you lot." Neil nervously looked back at the fireman-ransacked building.

"What makes you think she's in there?" Bruce asked as he gestured with his head the front of the station. "I told Andrea that she had an appointment, she's never late - that's why I've come here, she wasn't at home - and I thought she may have been with you." Neil looked confused.

"Why would she be at the station if she had to be with you?" Bruce sighed.

"I may look it, but I assure you DI Manson I'm not stupid I know that you and Andrea are having a relationship. I thought it would be useful…until she didn't give me anything." Neil clicked,

"She…she didn't tell you anything I told her?"

"No, well except for one thing - that thing about the Super and the drugs, but I ran it a different way from her draft, and she was the one who told me to print an apology to the man."

Neil felt even more ill, he had blamed Andrea for being heartless and nothing but a spy, but she was far from it. "How did you find out about us? Did she tell you?"

Neil asked as he walked slowly down the street with Bruce.

"Nah, I found out for myself - the first clue was when I went to her flat the once and saw two half full wine glasses, no-one doesn't pour two glasses to drink alone. Also she became protective of you, I asked for info and she's shield you from being the source… and how could I forget when you rescued the fair maiden from my evil clutches outside the station after PC Young was shot." Neil smiled for a second.

"Look there maybe one place she might be, when things get a wee bit heavy for her - she goes to a quiet place." Neil stopped next to Bruce.

"Where?"

"The cemetery, her friend died not too long ago, they were best friends - I always find her there when she's missing. You go there and I'll check the flat and news office again. If she's not there I'll be turning up here again, with a cameraman." Neil nodded and headed for Phil and Gabriel. "Her editor told me a place where she maybe, so I'll check it - if she's not there I'll come back here, call me if you hear …" Neil knew what he was about to say, but couldn't. Instead Phil nodded.


	2. Pain and worry

Anywhere But There

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

It was now dark, Neil walked along the dimly lit path, leading to the cemetery, Bruce told him that the place Andrea would be is the only place in the entire cemetery that is lit up. There was a lamp near one of the walls a few hundred feet away from him - there he could see someone sat on the grass.

As he walked closer he could hear then talking to the grave they were sat at. It was Andrea. Neil sighed, he was relieved that she was safe. Walking towards her he tried to approach quietly, avoiding the twigs and acorns he could just make out on the dark path.

Andrea was shivering, she was sat on her coat - so she didn't get muddy. She had her knees up to her chest and held them tightly to her body. She was sniffing, like she'd been crying Neil was getting much closer and could hear her much better.

"I don't know what to do, I mean I love him - but he just doesn't trust me, I don't want to hurt him… I don't want to lose him either. I wish you were still here, you always gave me advice on my relationships…" Andrea stopped. She saw two shoes on her left and sniffed again, she thought it was the caretaker or someone who was going to move her along, but why would they wear shiny shoes - she could see the reflection of the lamp on them. She looked up slowly, to see Neil's sorrow face, he made a small smile, and she returned the gesture.

"Are you still angry at me?" Andrea asked, Neil laughed slightly.

"I thought you were angry at me." Andrea nodded,

"I was, but I thought that you had a better reason to be annoyed so I…." Andrea suddenly thought, and changed her tone "How did you know I was here?"

Neil dropped his head, "Bruce Malcolm. He thought that you might be here."

Andrea grimaced, "I.. I don't understand, why would Bruce tell you that I was here…"

"There's been an explosion at the station, we thought that you may have been in there - so we split up to find you." Neil tried to explain as quickly as he could, all he wanted was Andrea in his arms, he could explain all later.

"So she's your friend?" Neil asked indicating the Grave, Andrea nodded and picked up her coat.

"Yeah, we've been mates since we were four. We both agreed to move down here together - to start our careers as journalists… only her's was short lived."

Neil read out the headstone, "Jane Smith, Died age 27, always missed and forever loved." Neil looked over at Andrea, who was putting her coat on. "How did she…"

"Car accident, on her way to a big press conference, she was rushing because she was late - and really needed the story…. But…" Andrea sighed.

"It's amazing the lengths reporters will go to get a story…" Andrea darted an evil glare over at Neil.

"You just can't help yourself can you? I mean you come over here and expect me go home and cuddle up to you, thinking you've changed. When really you're just the same.." Andrea stormed out of the cemetery. Neil followed her bewildered, he hadn't realised what he said.

"Andrea. An… Andrea wait! Come on I'm sorry" Andrea halted and turned towards him, and was about to say something she'll forever regret.

"Neil…leave me alone, don't come anywhere near me - I thought you loved me for who I was, not what I am… just go." Andrea flagged down a taxi, Neil was broken, Andrea opened the door and when Andrea wasn't looking Neil slipped the driver thirty pounds for the fee. Andrea looked up from her handbag.

"Neil! Go!" The taxi went. Neil watched it till it turned the corner, then himself made his way home, dropping his head and wondering when it went wrong for them.


	3. Sorrow and Worry

**Anywhere But There **

**Chapter 3**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

The room was dimly lit, only a small table lamp illuminated the room. Andrea sat on her king-size bed, tucked up underneath the thick, soft duvet. Reading a book she'd brought as an university student. Pride And Prejudice.

The book about the man who didn't seem to be the one for her - the opposite of her type, but became the man of her dreams and prayers. Much like Neil she thought. But there was no way Neil was an eligible bachelor.

Minutes and chapters passed, eyelids blinked and cars in the distance drove passed.

All was quiet and peaceful, until she heard a load electric buzzing sound, it was her intercom. Some selfish person wanted her attention, this late at night. She picked herself out of bed and slowly glided over to the intercom set on her wall.

"Hello, who is it?" Andrea asked, hoping they had a rightfully adequate answer.

"It's me, Neil… can I come up?" Andrea sighed, they didn't have a good reason to be there.

Andrea pressed the button that allowed him in, and opened her front door, waiting in the doorframe she saw Neil running up the stairs in twos. Holding a bunch of flowers,

"Hello, these…these are for you." Neil held out the bunch of purple and yellow flowers.

"Iris', how did you know I liked them?" Andrea asked as she held them, she hadn't forgiven him completely, but this was a pretty good start, but she remembered, she was suppose to be angry at him - so she turned cold.

"Can I come in?" Neil innocently asked, Andrea placed the flowers down on the nearby corner table.

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"We talked yesterday, about _everything_… you know that think you said. That I say one thing, then do another… I hate to break it to you - but that's not me, it's you! You told me that you understood, and that you would let me get this one thing, then we would be together - I asked if you were sure that you were alright and you said that you was…." Neil shuffled uncomfortably, knowing what was coming, as Andrea continued.

" Then suddenly, when I was on the phone to a man that had helped me get some information, you planted a remark that was totally out of order, then you went off on one! You're the one that's a _hypocrite_, not me!"

Just then, Ann from the flat next to Andrea poked her head out from her door,

"Andrea, sorry but it's late - could you keep the noise down?" Andrea sighed and dropped her head in her hands, lifting them she sounded muffled as she talked.

"Yes, sorry Ann, good night." Ann left the couple to it, and Neil gave Andrea a look that told her he wasn't going to move. Andrea gestured for Neil to come into her flat,

"You better come in, but we are _just_ talking!"


End file.
